<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Life Day Like No Other by cinderwing64</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271196">A Life Day Like No Other</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderwing64/pseuds/cinderwing64'>cinderwing64</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anidala, Clones, F/M, Fluff, Life day, rexsoka, sw secret santa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderwing64/pseuds/cinderwing64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry Christmas! This is my one-shot for @rex-is-best on Tumblr in a Star Wars secret Santa by @lilhawkeye3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Star Wars Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Life Day Like No Other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a few days before Life Day, and Ahsoka was excited. It was the first Life Day since the war had ended, and Ahsoka was happy to be spending it with her adopted family on Coruscant.</p><p>Plus, she and Rex were together now, and Ahsoka was excited that she was able to publicly show how much she loved him to the galaxy.</p><p>They had gotten together during the Siege of Mandalore, and their feelings (though the others were oblivious to them) had rekindled after being buried down for so long, both of them finally</p><p>letting the kindle turn into a spark, and then a flame.</p><p>Ahsoka was happy, to put it simply. Cheerful, merry, however you wanted to put it, that was Ahsoka. She was happier than she had been in ages, in fact. Her Master had also invited a few troopers from his battalion (the ones that had the guts to ask, she would say) to their small get-together on Life Day with Padmé, the twins, and Rex.</p><p>Rex was just as ecstatic as she was, possibly even more. The clone had never had a holiday before, and Ahsoka felt honored to share it with him. A bonus was that they would be spending more time together than they normally would. Since Ahsoka lived on Mandalore (she had once again denied the Jedi Council’s request to rejoin the Order), Rex still on Coruscant, it</p><p>was rare for the two of them to see the other in person. They would call each other on a daily basis, but it wasn’t the same as actually seeing the other in person.</p><p>Her clone friends hadn’t had a holiday either, and they were just as excited to see Ahsoka as she was. They were still on Coruscant as well, and since Ahsoka could barely see her own</p><p>boyfriend, how was she able to see her friends?</p><p>The clones had been given the chance of freedom, now seen as real citizens, their accelerated aging stopped, with them just aging from their current physical state. Most of them had decided to stay with the GAR, though, and worked on guarding the Republic outposts scattered throughout the galaxy, as well as helping the Jedi keep the peace when needed.</p><p>Jesse, Fives, Echo, and Kix were just as excited as their captain as well. She was surprised to see the supposed-dead clone alive and well, but happy nonetheless. Fives and Kix were</p><p>the reason they were all still alive. Fives had discovered chips inside the clones’ heads and removed them from their brother’s heads with the help of Kix. Tup’s death hadn’t been for nothing, it seemed. Anakin had helped with the investigation, using his title as a Jedi to do what he could. Eventually, the Chancellor, to many people’s surprise, was the Sith Lord the Jedi had</p><p>been searching so long for. Ahsoka and the 332nd had returned to Coruscant to find it in chaos. The Senate a mess, and the Jedi stretched thin despite the war being over with the defeat of</p><p>Grievous and Dooku.</p><p>After Bail Organa had been elected by the Senate as the new Chancellor and the Separatist senators joining the Republic, things seemed to have settled down.</p><p>By then, it was Life Day season, which always brought Ahsoka happiness. Everyone seemed happier, and Ahsoka loved spending time with those she loved.</p><p>One of her favorite things was to buy presents. Which is exactly what she was doing with Rex at that time. They had already gotten presents for Rex’s brothers (Fives a new razor for his ‘out-of-control goatee’ as Rex put it, Kix a book on different species anatomy, Jesse some new paint, as he had taken up the hobby after the war ended, and Echo some tools that he had been wanting so he could add some new things to his prosthetics) and now they just had to get gifts for Anakin, Padmé, the twins, and each other.</p><p>Unfortunately, Ahsoka didn’t realize how hard shopping for two eleven-month-olds would be.</p><p>"Just to be clear,” Ahsoka grumbled. “No kids. At least for a while.”</p><p>“Agreed,” Rex said with a smile that always made Ahsoka’s heart flutter. Even though they had been together for almost a year, Ahsoka didn’t think she could ever get tired of it. “Luke and Leia are fun, but only when they’re feeling playful.”</p><p>“I know, right?” Ahsoka agreed with a chuckle. “Kids are super cute and all, but I don’t want to deal with them crying all the time.”</p><p>“And they’re pretty picky,” Rex added. Ahsoka nodded. Luke wasn’t as picky as his sister, having more of his mother’s cool-tempered personality.</p><p>But Leia acted just like her father. Very sassy, picky, and angered easily (though Anakin was a somewhat mature adult, and Leia was an immature baby).</p><p>“What if we got them a new outfit?” Rex suggested. “One for each twin. Leia loves playing dress-up.”</p><p>“That’s a great idea!” Ahsoka exclaimed. She pecked his cheek, and he grinned from ear to ear, pleased with himself.</p><p>She knew exactly what they would love, and pulled him down the streets of Coruscant, Rex protesting, but not truly upset.</p><p>----</p><p>The couple had finished shopping, heading back to their small apartment, arms lined with bags from the many stores.</p><p>Ahsoka was tired. She forgot how hard shopping was. She flopped on their couch, setting the bags next to her.</p><p>She couldn’t remember the last time she had been so tired.</p><p>“Who knew shopping could make someone so tired,” Rex groaned, flopping down next to Ahsoka, as though reading her mind.</p><p>“I was just thinking the same thing,” Ahsoka said as she laid her head on his lap, closing her eyes. She tried to relax as Rex stroked her montrals, making her purr.</p><p>She loved that Ahsoka could be so tired, but Rex was just as tired as she was and still made her feel like she was the only person in the world. Ahsoka wished she could do that, and Rex said</p><p>she did, but Ahsoka wished she could do more for him.</p><p>He was so selfless, and Ahsoka wondered what she had done to deserve a man like him.</p><p>“What’s on your mind, <em> cyare </em>?” Rex asked, pressing a kiss to her forehead.</p><p>“What did I do to deserve a wonderful man like you?” Ahsoka murmured.</p><p>“What did I do to deserve a wonderful, beautiful, caring woman like you?” Rex retorted, pressing another kiss to her forehead.</p><p>“You spoil me,” Ahsoka muttered, trying to keep her now-drooping eyelids open.</p><p>“And you deserve it,” Was the last thing Ahsoka heard from him before drifting off to sleep.</p><p>----</p><p>It was now Life Day, and Ahsoka woke up to Rex shaking her awake.</p><p>“Ahsoka!” he exclaimed. “It’s Life Day!”</p><p>Ahsoka shot up, bonking him on the head. Ahsoka rubbed her head and glanced at her boyfriend. “It is!”</p><p>“Let’s go to the General’s house!” Rex said, crawling off their bed and taking a few small hops in excitement.</p><p>“Alright,” Ahsoka said with a smile. She loved seeing Rex so excited about the holiday. It made her love for him grow even more.</p><p>“I’ll go get dressed,” Rex said, and then bolted out of their room. Ahsoka just smiled as he left, then got dressed into a pair of comfy sweatpants and a sweatshirt.</p><p>She left her room and saw Rex, a smile from ear to ear across his face, and quickly kissed him. "Ready?"</p><p>"Yes, yep, absolutely," Rex replied, shifting from leg to leg.</p><p>"I don't think I've ever seen you so excited," Ahsoka said jokingly. Rex was always more serious, but she loved seeing this part of him. It was cute.</p><p>"Can we leave?" Rex all but begged. "Please?"</p><p>Ahsoka chuckled. "Of course, Rexter."</p><p>----</p><p>“Snips!” Anakin yelled, wrapping her up in a hug. </p><p>Ahsoka smiled into his shirt, wrapping her arms around his back. “Good to see you, Skyguy.”</p><p>It was. It had been so long since she had seen her master. What better time to see him than Life Day?</p><p>“Ani, you’re going to squish her,” Padmé said from behind her.</p><p>Anakin broke the hug, shooting Ahsoka a sheepish smile. “Sorry, Ahsoka. I’m just so happy to see you!”</p><p>“I’m happy to see you, too, Anakin,” Ahsoka said with a grin.</p><p>“Good to see you, too, Rex,” Anakin said. “You’re taking good care of her?”</p><p>“I would say she’s taking care of me, more, si--er, Anakin,” Rex said, his grin as large as before.</p><p>“Good to know,” Anakin replied, clapping Rex on the shoulder. Tears threatened to spring out of Ahsoka’s eyes, despite the situation. She had forgotten how much Anakin’s company meant to her. It was just so...<em> easy </em> with him. It felt natural. And she hadn’t seen Padmé in so long, and she was just so happy. </p><p>“<em> Cyare </em> , are you alright?” Rex asked, putting a hand on Ahsoka’s cheek, and Ahsoka realized she <em> was </em> crying. Her cheeks were wet with tears, and a few more traced down her cheeks. </p><p>“Yeah,” Ahsoka said, wiping an eye with the heel of her hand. She sniffled. “It’s just been a while. Sorry.”</p><p>Padmé approached Ahsoka and kissed her forehead, wrapping her in a hug. “It’s alright, Ahsoka. It had been a while. And I’m so glad to see you again.”</p><p>Ahsoka hugged Padmé, and she was sure that this would be the best Life Day ever.</p><p>The tender moment was broken by crying coming from in front of Ahsoka, and Ahsoka smiled, the tears finally stopping.</p><p>Padmé sighed. “That would be Luke and Leia. I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Ahsoka just shook her head with a laugh. “It’s alright, Padmé.” Luke and Leia were a handful, that was for sure. But Ahsoka loved the little guys, and she knew Padmé and Anakin loved them even more. </p><p>“You know, they really like you,” Anakin commented. “Luke and Leia. Whenever we mention you, they perk up. They see a picture of you, and they fight over it. It’s pretty entertaining.”</p><p>Ahsoka laughed. “Glad to know I’m liked.” She didn’t get to hear much of what the twins were up to while she was on Mandalore. </p><p>“You’re really good with kids,” Anakin said, giving her a nudge. “You were always popular with the younglings.”</p><p>Ahsoka felt her montrals darken. It was awkward for her to talk about kids with her Master since she knew that he was overprotective of her (“No kids until you’re at least twenty-five, Snips! And especially not with my captain!”) and she always felt it...odd for her Master to encourage her to have kids.</p><p>“Rex and I aren’t ready for that yet,” Ahsoka replied through her blush. “We aren’t even living together yet. We can’t have kids.”</p><p>“That reminds me!” Anakin said, wrapping an arm around her. “Fives, Echo, Jesse, Kix, Obi-Wan, Padmé, and I all pitched in with some help from some of your Mandalorian friends to get you and Rex a house. On Mandalore. I talked to Rex a little bit, and he says he’s leaving the GAR. We’ll be able to see each other more. And you and Rex can live together.”</p><p>Ahsoka was speechless. They all had done that for her? She and Rex? TO be able to spend their life together? She couldn’t believe it. </p><p>“I--thank you, Anakin,” Ahsoka stuttered. “It means so much to us. To me. Thank you.”</p><p>“Happy Life Day, Snips,” Anakin said with a grin.</p><p>Ahsoka then looked at her boyfriend. “You’re leaving the GAR?” She knew how loyal Rex was to the GAR, the Republic, and his brothers. He was going to leave all that for her?</p><p>Rex kissed Ahsoka on the cheek. “For you, <em> cyar’ika </em>, I’d go be a Separatist.”</p><p>Ahsoka chuckled and pecked Rex on the lips. “<em>Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum,</em> <em>Rex’ika</em>.”</p><p><em> “Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum or'atu, ner kar'taylir darasuum </em>,” Rex replied with a cheeky grin in Mando’a.</p><p>“Could you guys talk in a language I actually understand?” Anakin asked, his arms crossed over his chest. “And maybe stop being all mushy-gushy? Everybody else is here, we just came out to greet you.”</p><p>“Really?” Ahsoka and Rex said in unison.</p><p>Anakin just stepped aside and gave them a nod. </p><p>Ahsoka and Rex ran, shoving each other out of the way as they ran to their adopted family. </p><p>“Commander!” Four voices rang out in unison. And before Ahsoka could blink, she and Rex were squished together by four clones with their arms wrapped around them.</p><p>“Good to see you, brother,” Fives said, his voice muffled through the hug.</p><p>“You too, Fives,” Rex replied. “And you all. Seems you three have been busy.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jesse said, stepping back. “The 332nd has been going around the galaxy. Anywhere from Jakku to Naboo. We’ve just been settling disputes. You?”</p><p>Rex smiled lopsidedly. “I’ve been with the 501st. Since Skywalker left the Jedi, we’ve been merged with the 212th. We’ve pretty much stayed on Coruscant.”</p><p>“Missing the action, sir?” Echo asked.</p><p>“A little,” Rex admitted. “How’s it been with the Bad Batch, Echo?”</p><p>“Fun,” Echo said with a grin. “We’ll go to Kamino every now and then, giving the cadets some shows, moving from battalion to battalion when they need help.”</p><p>“What about you, Commander?” Kix asked. “We know you’ve been on Mandalore. Anything interesting?”</p><p>Ahsoka shrugged. “Not really. Governing...isn't very fun. I prefer spending my days sparring.”</p><p>Fives laughed. “Yeah, we know, Commander. You’ve never liked politics.”</p><p>Ahsoka chuckled in agreement. Fives did have a point. “Don’t think I ever will, Fives. Look at Anakin.”</p><p>“Yeah, but he liked politics enough to marry kriffing Senator Amidala,” Jesse pointed out.</p><p>“Are you talking about me?” Anakin called from a few feet away, walking towards them with Leia in an arm.</p><p>“Just the usual, Skyguy,” Ahsoka said with a cheeky grin. “You know us.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess I should,” Anakin said with a shake of his head. “Padmé and Obi-Wan will be out with presents and food in a moment. I assume you all brought presents?”</p><p>“We all brought them over yesterday, remember?” Echo reminded him.</p><p>Anakin sighed. “Must be getting old.”</p><p>“Ani, you’re not getting old,” Padmé chastised him. “I’m five years older than you, and Obi-Wan is over fifteen years older.”</p><p>“I guess so,” Anakin said with a sigh. “Now, we’ve got some presents to open.”</p><p>----</p><p>It had been a long day, Ahsoka could say that. It had been so much fun, but also very long. It was tiring. She loved every minute of it, but it was exhausting. It was about 0900, and Obi-Wan, Padmé, Anakin, Luke, Leia, Rex, and Ahsoka (Fives, Kix, Jesse, and Echo had gone back to the clone barracks to spend some of Life Day with their brothers) had put a movie on. Luke and Leia had fallen asleep, curled on top of Anakin and Padmé (she was also pretty sure Anakin was asleep, but she didn’t bother making sure) and Obi-Wan was scrolling through a datapad, glancing up at the movie on occasion, and Rex and Ahsoka were enjoying the time together, sharing a tub of popcorn, Ahsoka curled into Rex’s side.</p><p>Rex mumbled something under his breath and threw a piece of popcorn at Ahsoka, it bouncing off her forehead.</p><p>“What was that for?” Ahsoka whispered as loud as she could without getting in trouble. </p><p>“I said you were a cute dummy,” Rex mumbled.</p><p>Oh, yeah. Ahsoka forgot Rex acted like he was drunk when he was talking in his sleep. </p><p>“Good to know,” Ahsoka said softly. “You’re a cute dummy, too.” Normally, she would just go along with it, laugh about it later, and<em> never </em> let it go. She would hold this above his head for ages.</p><p>“’M not cute,” Rex mumbled. “’M sexy. Sexy Rexy.”</p><p>Ahsoka stifled a laugh. She glanced at Obi-Wan and Padmé, who were both giving her a smile, obviously trying to stifle a laugh as she was.</p><p>“Yes, you’re very sexy,” Ahsoka said with a laugh, quickly covering her mouth with her hand to mute it. She would be scolded <em> terribly </em> if she woke up Luke or Leia, and Anakin wouldn’t be very happy with it either.</p><p>“Did I ever tell you that I like you?” Rex moaned. “A lot?”</p><p>“I think it’s been mentioned, yes,” Ahsoka said, trying to hide her smile, but fading. </p><p>“I don’t think the General will like it, ‘Soka,” Rex said sadly. </p><p>“I won’t like what?” Anakin said, snapping awake.</p><p>“Ahsoka!” Rex whispered loudly. “The General knows!”</p><p>Ahsoka chuckled. “Yes, he does. Rex, we’ve been together for a year.”</p><p>“Wow,” Rex breathed.</p><p>“Now, go to sleep, Rex,” Ahsoka said, wrapping an arm around him. </p><p>“Alright,” Rex agreed, and before Ahsoka knew it, he was asleep.</p><p>“What was that about?” Anakin asked, giving Ahsoka an odd look.</p><p>“Rex talks in his sleep sometimes,” Ahsoka whispered. “And he acts like he’s drunk when he does it.”</p><p>Anakin grinned. “He’s never gonna hear the end of this.”</p><p>“Oh, absolutely not,” Ahsoka agreed.</p><p>Even after all the crazy things her family did, she still loved them. But she knew one thing for sure, when they were all such wildcards: this was one Life Day she would never forget.</p><p> </p><p>Mando’a translations: </p><p><em>Cyare</em>: beloved, or love</p><p><em>Cyar’ika</em>: darling</p><p><em>Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, Rex’ika</em>: I love you, Rex</p><p><em>Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum or'atu, ner beloved</em>: I love you more, my beloved</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>